Retenue  Spéciale!
by alwaysbelieve09
Summary: Severus Rogue - Hermione Granger.  Une Hermione plus que surprenante s'impose à Severus Rogue.


_**Rated M**_

_**SR-HG**_

_***** Ne tiens pas compte du 3e Tome... j'ai modifier l'histoire, à mon goût.**_

_**Très longue partie de SEXE, alors âme sensible s'abstenir. **_

_**** Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais je ne suis pas professeur de Français, alors soyex idulgent.****_

**(– –)**

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas détourner le regard, de son corps frêle qui se balance lorsque je l'intercepte dans les couloirs, la nuit avec Potter et Weasley? Pourquoi dès le matin, je ne peux me réveiller sans une érection douloureuse, à cause des rêves agréable de la nuit passée …? J'aimerais savoir pourquoi à l'époque, j'étais insensible à son charme et que maintenant, mes draps sont trempés par ma jouissance! Pourquoi?

Peut-être ai-je trouvé la raison ...

Tout a commencé lors de sa troisième année. Potter, Weasley et elle se sont retrouvé coincés avec un Remus Lupin, transformé en loup-garou. Dumbledor m'avait envoyé à leur rescousse et lorsque je suis sorti de la Cabane Hurlante, après m'être fais immobilisé par Harry Potter, ils allaient être tué par Lupin. Je savais que le directeur m'aurait tué s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son '' protégé '' et ses amis, alors je me suis placé face au loup.

Ils étaient inconscient lorsque je me suis réveillé. Ma main palpait quelque chose de mou, devenu subitement rigide. En levant la tête, j'ai aperçu que lors de la chute, j'étais tombé sur Granger. Ma main confortablement ancrée sur son sein. Je pouvais sentir la pointe durcie contre la paume de ma main.

C'est ce contacte qui à déclenché mon désir pour elle, malgré qu'il ai été entravé par ses vêtements, le touché n'en était pas moindre.

Elle est maintenant en septième année, 4 ans ont passé et je l'observe toujours autant. Mes fantasmes ne sont que plus amplifiés, en voyant sont corps se modifier. Ses hanches ont poussées, ses fesses ont sorti d'où elle s'était nichées lors de sa jeunesse et ses seins sont magnifiquement bien développés.

J'ai souvent eu l'occasion d'admirer ses longues jambes bronzées, ses petites mains délicates qui prennent une salamandre et hachée finement, mon regard s'est souvent perdu dans les profondeurs de sont petit décolleté qui me paraissait vertigineux.

Plus les années avancent, plus les retenues que je lui donne sont méchante. Récurer les chaudrons brulés, nettoyer chaque carreau de fenêtre souillé, je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose pour lui faire payer le désir qu'elle a implanté en moi.

**O.o.O**

Cette nuit encore, lors de mon tour de garde, je l'intercepte avec Weasley et Potter, dans le couloir du troisième étage. Je me suis toujours demandé se qu'ils pouvaient bien y faire, toujours à se cacher dans les recoins sombres … Potter tient cette maudite carte ensorcelée, Weasley et Granger parlent ensemble pendant que Potter cherche quelque chose.

Je bondis une nouvelle fois devant eux, comme à tous les soirs. Ils n'ont même plus de réaction, lorsqu'ils m'aperçoivent. Je ne cherches pas à savoir se qu'ils font, mais je puni Granger, je veux qu'elle ai une retenue dans mes cachots, ce soir. Il est environ 11h45, si la retenue débute maintenant, elle ne sera pas sortie avant 1h du matin ou plus tard et elle arrivera en retard à mon cours, en première heure demain et je lui donnerai une autre retenue. Excellent plan, Severus!

Weasley et Potter me fixe, surpris de ne pas être sanctionné. Je peux cependant sentir que Weasley n'est pas content que Granger soit seule, ce soir avec moi. Je le voit bouillonner, mais il n'osera jamais me défier.

_**« Vous m'accompagnez immédiatement, Miss Granger. Vous apprendrez à ne plus désobéir aux règles de l'école. Il est interdit d'être dans les couloirs, après 10h30 et vous voilà à traîner, encore une fois. Peut-être qu'un jour vous comprendrez les mots '' interdiction et règlements ''! » **_Je suis fier de moi. Encore une retenue à pouvoir lorgner sur son magnifique corps, s'activant aux rythme des coups de brosse qu'elle donnera sur les chaudrons. Je veille chaque soir à se qu'il soit bien sale et crasseux, en prévision de la retenue de Granger.

_**« Monsieur, pourquoi punir uniquement Hermione? Nous sommes tout les trois en dehors, il faudrait nous punir ensemble! » **_Potter a encore parlé! Il ne peux s'en empêcher, comme son salopard de père, autrefois. À toujours contrer les règlements et à flâner en dehors de son dortoir.

_**« Fermez là, Potter! Vous n'avez pas à contester mon autorité, allez voir Dumbledor si cela vous chantes, mais cessez de vous plaindre à moi. Je ne fais qu'appliquer les règles de l'école, que vous vous efforcez à corrompre à chaque nuit! » **_Lui ai-je répliqué, hautain. Lorsque Dumbledor m'a proposé le poste de professeur de potions, j'étais en total désaccord. J'adore l'art des potions, mais je déteste l'enseigner à des gens qui ont une capacité cérébrale d'un concombre. Cependant, j'aime l'autorité acquise et l'effroi que j'apporte aux élèves des autres maisons, je ne puni jamais la mienne. Étant directeur de la maison Serpentard, j'ai le droit de diriger mes étudiants comme je le veux. Alors je m'autorise à donner deux fois plus de retenue aux autres élèves. Plus précisément : Hermione Granger.

_**« Laisse tomber, Harry. C'est toujours la même chose, plus vous vous entêterez et pire cela sera. Je ferai cette retenue et j'irai en cours demain matin, quelque soit mon niveau de fatigue. » **_Elle s'était rapprochée de Potter et Weasley, pendant son discours. **_« J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, les garçons! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je lui réserve quelque chose de spéciale … alors retournez au dortoir et couchez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît! » _**Je n'ai pas entendu les dernières paroles qu'elle a prononcées, mais je resterai sur mes gardes parce que.

**O.o.O**

Ils ont enfin fini par déguerpir. Nous sommes maintenant seuls dans le couloir et il me faut un grand contrôle de moi-même, pour ne pas la prendre sur le champ …

Agrippant sa robe de sorcière, je la pousse vers les escaliers descendant aux cachots. Elle se dirige d'elle-même vers la porte de ma classe, une habitude probablement! J'ouvre la porte d'un coup de baguette, elle entre et reste plantée devant mon bureau. Bureau auquel je m'accoude pour mieux l'a regarder.

_**« Asseyez-vous, Miss! » **_Mon ton est sans appel, elle n'a pas à rechigner. Comme prévu, elle s'assoit sur le siège face à mon bureau. **« Vous n'apprendrez jamais les règlements de cette école, vous qui êtes si disciplinée habituellement, vous m'en voyez déçu … Je vous croyais mieux que les 2 macaques avec qui vous traînez constamment! Il faut croire que je me suis trompée sur votre cas, vous n'êtes pas mieux que Weasley et ce Potter! » **Mes paroles la blesse, je le vois bien. Ses petits yeux se ferment brusquement et ses joues rougissent à vue d'œil.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas prévu cela dans mon plan. Elle se lève brusquement et s'avance vers moi, elle n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres, un geste de plus et elles se toucheraient.

_**« Vous ignorez TOUT de moi, Professeur. Vous ignorez ma discipline et mon acharnement, lorsque j'entreprends quelque chose. Vous ignorez les choses que je suis prête à faire, pour arriver à mes fins … ne me sous-estimez pas, professeur Rogue. » **_

JE SUIS AU PARADIS! Sa langue entre dans ma bouche, à l'instant où ses lèvres atteignent les miennes. Elle frotte sa langue contre la mienne et son goût s'infiltrer dans ma bouche. Un merveilleux goût de fraise mûre à souhait, délicieux. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, je gémis fortement.

Sans m'en être rendu compte, ma robe et ma chemise sont étalées par terre. Je suis torse nu devant elle, ses baisers descendent lentement vers mon oreille. Le bruit sourd qu'ils produisent me fais frissonner, elle atteint le point sensible de mon cou. Ses mains s'égarent dans mes cheveux noirs, elle doit trouver qu'ils sont pas comme les élèves les voient, ils sont plutôt doux et soyeux.

Je pose mes mains à plat sur le bureau derrière moi, lorsqu'elle se met à descendre tranquillement sur mon torse. Mes tétons deviennent dure entre ses dents, sa petite langue s'en mêle. Aucune femme avec lesquelles j'ai passé la nuit, ne m'a fait gémir de la sorte. Plusieurs prostituées, pour étancher ma soif d'Hermione Granger, cela ne s'est jamais avéré concluant.

À genoux devant moi, les mains sur le bouton de mon pantalon, elle embrasse mon nombril et mime l'acte sexuel. Le pauvre bouton n'eut pas trop à résister, sous les mains désireuse de l'ouvrir. Mon pantalon au sol, mon caleçon rempli par une bosse plus qu'apparente, je cherche à m'éloigner d'elle.

Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir me laisser partir, ses mains prennent mes hanches étroites et les colles au bureau, sans lui je serais déjà tombé au sol. Elle embrasse l'élastique de mon caleçon et le tire avec ses dents, il chute sous l'effort.

Me voilà nu, comme au premier jour. Debout, accoudé à mon bureau pour ne pas m'effondrer, l'élève de mes fantasmes à genoux devant moi. Mon sexe bandé sous ses yeux, luisant et rougeoyant de désir.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, je serai nu face à une élève, prêt à me faire sucer. Surtout, Hermione Granger … je l'ai vraiment sous-estimée, elle est pleine de surprise!

Je vois sa petite langue rose sortir et lécher ses lèvres pulpeuses à souhait, comme lorsqu'on s'apprête à manger une sucrerie. Elle souffle sur le bout de mon sexe, je sens un spasme monter en moi.

Sa bouche autour, soudainement et radicalement, sans prendre la peine d'avertir. Moi qui ne m'y attendais pas, mes yeux se révulsent et halète. Ma tête se renverse et ma main se perd dans ses cheveux bouclés.

La sensation de la langue, l'humidité et la succion sur mon pénis est fabuleuse. Je perd rapidement pied et m'accroche du mieux que je peux au bureau, pour ne pas tomber! Le bruit de succion est accentué 1000 fois, à mes oreilles.

Sans que je l'ai commandé, mes hanches commencent un vas-et-viens brusque. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et s'encrent dans les miens, je vais jouir c'est certain. J'ignore si elle avalera pour moi, si ma semence la dégoutera. J'espère qu'elle m'emmènera à la jouissance ultime, je perd pratiquement connaissance sous le plaisir.

_**« Granger! …. Ah oui, Oh! Granger, continuez. » **_Oui, moi Severus Rogue, supplie Hermione Granger de m'emmener à la jouissance. **_« Oh, Granger je vais jouir … Retirez-vous s'il-vous-plaît, je vais jouir … OUII! » _**J'ai joui, c'est fait.

Les derniers spasmes passés, elle retire mon pénis de sa bouche et se relève. Plantée devant moi, je la vois avaler tout mon sperme, je pourrais pratiquement jouir encore … si je n'étais pas vidé.

À l'aide du revers de sa main, elle s'essuie le contour de sa bouche souillé par le sperme et s'avance vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle se tourne et dit :

_**« Fabuleuse retenue, Professeur Rogue! J'espère que vous apprendrez à ne pas sous-estimer les gens autour de vous, vous pourriez être surpris de l'audace que nous possédons. Cependant, j'ai déjà hâte à ma prochaine retenue … et je suis persuadée que vous aussi! À bientôt, Professeur Rogue. » **_L'emphase mise sur le '' Professeur Rogue '' n'était pas subtile. Me rappeler que je ne suis QUE son '' professeur ''! '' Professeur '' qu'elle suce lors de ses retenues, cependant! Elle est partie, elle a quitté la pièce sans un regard pour moi, encore nu et accoudé au bureau …

Après son départ et après m'être rhabiller convenablement, je me permis une remarque à moi-même :

_**« J'attends impatiemment la prochaine retenue, Miss Granger … » **_

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que je m'installe à mon bureau et entreprend de corriger les copies de ces concombres d'élèves …

Fin.


End file.
